fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Silver
Mario Kart Silver (Japanese: マリオカート銀 Mario Kart Silver) is a 2014 kart racing video game released for the Nintendo Silver by Orange Productions. According to Orange Productions, the game is the largest one in the series yet, taking advantage of Nintendo Silver's functions and hard drive. The game is set to be released in November 2014. The game is able to connect to the 2015 game in order to unlock new courses and characters in both titles. Additionally, several downloadable packs will be released by Orange Productions, and can be downloaded via the Mario Kart Channel that automatically downloads once Mario Kart Silver, or the later, 2015 installment, are played. A course creator was planned for the game, though it was unimplemented due to time constraints. It was later implemented in the 2015 installment. Gameplay The game plays similarly to other Mario Kart titles: using items scattered around the track, players and computer-controlled opponents must race around the track, avoiding obstacles and items gained from Item Boxes, to win. Depending on the game mode, various different things can be won: *In Classic GP and Grand Prix mode, players win points that go towards their total. The racer with the highest total at the end of the cup, wins. *In Time Trials mode, players must race against time for the fastest possible outcome. They can do this alone ("1TT"), with others locally ("LTT") or against ghosts of the highest ranked on the Online Leaderboards ("OlTT"). *Depending on the battle mode, players can win differently. Each time, players' scores get tallied, allowing for tournament or versus-style challenges. Grand Prix Classic GP Time Trials Versus Battle Mode Balloon Blast :Japanese: バルーンファイト Balloon Fight Coin Runners :Japanese: コインコレクター Coin Collectors Bob-Omb Army :Japanese: 爆風 Bomb Blast Flagpole Jumpers :Japanese: フラッグポールを取り込む Capture the Flagpole Knockout :Japanese: 排泄バトル Elimination Battle Characters Default Characters |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=3| |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=3| |- | | | | | | |- ! |- | |} Unlockable Characters |- | | | | | | |- | | |- ! colspan=3| |- | | | | | | |- | | |- ! colspan=3| |- | | | | | | |- | | |} Unlocking Criteria Downloadable Characters Three $2 character packs will be released, along with the ability to download a free pack from Mario Kart 2015. |- | | | | | | |- ! colspan=3| |- | | | | | | |- | |} Courses Nitro Courses ! width=25% align=center| ! width=25% align=center| ! width=25% align=center| |- align=center | | | | |- align=center | | | | |- align=center | | | | |- align=center | | | | |- ! colspan=2 align=center| ! colspan=2 align=center| |- align=center |colspan=2| |colspan=2| |- align=center |colspan=2| |colspan=2| |- align=center |colspan=2| |colspan=2| |- align=center |colspan=2| |colspan=2| |} Retro Courses ! width=25% align=center| ! width=25% align=center| ! width=25% align=center| |- align=center | | | | |- align=center | | | | |- align=center | | | | |- align=center | | | | |} Battle Courses The first three in each column are default courses, while the last three are all unlockable. ! width=50% align=center| |- style="text-align:center;" | | |- style="text-align:center;" | | |- style="text-align:center;" | | |- style="text-align:center;" | | |- style="text-align:center;" | | |- style="text-align:center;" | | |} Items The percentage of items refers only to standard 12 racer matches. For less than 12 racer matches, data for rarity of items is subtracted from the middle of the group (i.e. if there are nine players, fourth, fifth and sixth place do not exist in the data). For online 24 player matches, the rarity of items is doubled up (i.e. first and second share the data for first, third and fourth of second, etc.). The game introduces seven new items, and reintroduces three items previously used as special items in . In addition, the Boo item returns, though has been replaced with a Red Boo, due to the former being a playable character. Gallery Mario Kart Silver.png|North American box art Mario Kart Silver2.png|PAL Regions box art Trivia *Mario Kart Silver introduces more new racers than any other game in the series, at 14 (Boo, Goomba, Toadsworth, Nabbit, Noki, Mona, Dixie Kong, Kamek, E. Gadd, King Bob-Omb, Pianta, Cranky Kong, Boom Boom and Pom Pom). **'' '' introduced eight (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Koopa, Bowser and Donkey Kong Jr.) **'' '' introduced two (Wario and Donkey Kong) **'' '' introduced 11 (Daisy, Birdo, Toadette, Paratroopa, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr., Diddy Kong, Petey Piranha and King Boo) **'' '' introduced two (Dry Bones and R.O.B.; three, counting Shy Guy) **'' '' introduced five (Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Rosalina, Funky Kong and Dry Bowser) **'' '' introduced four (Lakitu, Wiggler, Metal Mario and Honey Queen; five, counting Shy Guy) *This is the first game where there are different costumes for some characters. In this case, most generic species characters (i.e. Koopa Troopa or Toad) can be played as by multiple people, as there are multiple costumes for them. These costumes do not change the characters' stats in any way, and only allow for multiple people to choose the same character. **Toad has blue capped, yellow capped, green capped and purple capped variants **Koopa Troopa has red and yellow variants **Lakitu has a green variant **Yoshi has a blue, red, yellow and orange variants **Birdo has red and cyan variants **Shy Guy has blue, green and black variants **Koopa Paratroopa has green and yellow variants **Dry Bones has a Dark Bones variation **Boo has a red variation **Noki has red and green variations **Pianta has pink and yellow variations Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Games Category:Nintendo Silver Games